What's the Difference
Plot The episode begins with Two dancing, but he trips and his shoe slides off. Two, Seven and Five have no luck finding them them, but Eight manages to do so. Five wishes to be smarter like Eight. He says she can and tells her to just ask someone to jump on her head. But first he gets them to know the difference between him and them, by singing about subtraction. Lyrics Intro We all have a place but we're different, That's very easy to see, We're all friends here but we're different, But what makes you YOU and not me? Chorus 1 2''': I'd love to be you, but I come up short. '''7: I need to add something, but what. 5''': I'd love to be smarter like 8 is. What have you got that we haven't got? Pre-Equations 1 '''2: I could sit on a pillar. That's the difference! 6'''! '''7: I could try on a hat. That's the difference! 1'''! '''5: And if the difference won't pop into your head, you can count numberblobs instead! 1''', '''2, 3'''. '''3! The difference is 3'''. '''8: So... what's the difference? Equations 1 8 '''- '2 '= '6''' That's the difference! 6! '''8 '- '7 '= '1''' That's the difference! 1! '''8 '- '5 '= '3''' That's the difference! 3'''! So make up the difference and everyone will see what the difference is between you and me! Chorus 2 '''4: I'd love to be you, but I come up short. 6''': I need to add something, but what. '''2: I'd love to be lovely like 9 is! What have you got that we haven't got? Pre-Equations 2 4''': I can count the signs. '''5, 6''', '''7, 8''', '''9 That's the difference. 5'''! '''1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5 6''': You can mark the spaces with chalk. That's the difference. '''3! 2''': And if the difference won't pop into your head, you can count the missing blocks. '''1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5, 6''', '''7. 7'''! The difference is '''7! 9: So... what's the difference? Equations 2 '''9' - '4'= '5''' That's the difference! 5! '''9' '- ''6' '= '''3 That's the difference! 3! '''9' '- ''2' '= '''7 That's the difference! 7'''! So make up the difference and everyone will see what the difference is between you and me! Chorus 3 '''3: I'd love to be you, but I'm just too big. 10: I need to lose something, but what. 9''': I'd love to be bouncy like 1 is. What makes you 1 and someone we're not? Pre-Equations 2 '''9 : I can hop into bed. 1''': That's the difference. '''8 10: I can get in a car. 1''': That's the difference. '''9 3''': And if the numbers won't pop into your head, you can count the extra blocks instead. '''1, 2'''. '''Two 1s: The difference is...2''':TWO! '''1: So... what's the difference? Equations 3 '''9' - '1 '= '8''' That's the difference! 8! '''10' - '1' '= '''9 That's the difference! 9! '''3' - '1' '''= '2' That's the difference! 2'''! So take off the difference and everyone will see what the difference is between you and me! Conclusion We all have our place, but we’re different. You have to admit, we’ve gone far. We’re all friends here, but we’re different. And the differences between us make us who we are. '''8: Yeah! Category:Numberblocks Adventures Episodes